Time - A Wilfred A Spencer one shot
by Scrump10
Summary: The hardships of marrying into a royal family. Being in the spotlight. What happens when Public duties prevent Grace from giving Wilfred his birthday gift.


Time – A Prince Wilfred A. Spencer fanfiction.

"Claude!" Grace called out as she walked down towards the butler's room. It was a bright Tuesday morning and the corridors of the palace were illuminated and warmed by the sunlight pouring through the arched windows.

"Miss Spencer?" Claude called back as he jogged around the corner with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Grace chuckled to herself "There was no need to rush. But thank you anyway." She smiled "I have actually come to discuss Prince Wilfred's birthday with you." This statement caused Claude to raise an eyebrow as if telling her to continue.

"I was thinking of taking Prince Wilfred for a short holiday this weekend as a birthday treat, I was wondering if his schedule would allow time for that."

Claude looked back at the crown princess with a grim expression "I'm afraid it won't Miss Spencer." He stated, obviously very uncomfortable with breaking such bad news. "His highness must attend an extremely important banquet this weekend to help build Philips relationship with Dres Van. This will help improve trade between our kingdoms."

"Oh." Grace replied noticeably saddened by the news. "That's a shame. I was looking forward to it." She paused "Thank you anyway Claude." She said with a small smile before leaving the room and heading back towards her own.

When she reached her quarters Grace sighed loudly and walked out onto her balcony, now rain was falling gently and slowly soaked her solitary form. It was sometimes extremely lonely being the wife of a prince; it was rare to have time together and even rarer to have time together alone.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong yet gentle arms wrap around her waist and pull her gingerly back so she rested against him. "W...Wilfred?" She stuttered turning in his arms to face her husband.

"Why are you standing out here in the rain?" He asked gently, his soft voice sending shivers through her body. He looked at his wife in concern.

"I'm… I'm fine Wilfred." She stuttered giving herself away.

"Sure you are." He said a hint of sarcasm in his voice "What's happened?" he asked again.

Grace sighed, giving in to his persistent questioning. "I wanted to take you for a short break this weekend, to celebrate your birthday. You've been working so hard lately and seem in need of a bit of time away." She whispered. "But Claude informed me this morning that you would be unable to go." She looked down, feeling awful for sharing such a minor problem with Wilfred; he had enough to think about already, without her silly little worries. She didn't want to be a burden to him.

Wilfred looked down in surprise, frowning as guilt washed over him. "I'm sorry." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I don't spend nearly enough time with you." This time he kissed her with that much love and affection that it made the young woman blush.

"You will come to Dres Van with me? Won't you Grace?" He asked sadly "I can't bare the thought of not being with you on my birthday." He gazed at her with almost pleading eyes.

"Of course I will." She whispered back to him. At hearing her answer Wilfred beamed, his smile still managed to take her breath away.

"I love you so much Grace." Wilfred whispered breaking the silence that had settled over the couple. "I hate not being able to spend as much time with you as a normal husband would." He looked down at her; Grace's face now resembled a tomato. "I feel so lucky, because I know you could do so much better. You could have a normal life away from the media and headlines. But by some miracle you chose me. And for that I'm so grateful."

All this time the rain continued to pour down on the young lovers, soaking them from head to foot. But neither noticed this nor cared. They were wrapped in their own little bubble, tucked away from the real world. As though they had carefully built their own from scratch, consisting solely of each other.

"I love you too Wilfred." Grace whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "By marrying you I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew you would have long business trips, I knew we wouldn't have much time alone and I knew that we would have the attention of the country's media. But none of that matters, because I wouldn't swap my life now for the world." Grace hadn't realized she had started crying until Wilfred was gently wiping the tears away from her face. He stepped closer to her, trying his best to shelter her shivering body from the now pouring rain. "Lets get you indoors" he whispered pulling away and holding out his hand "My princess?"

Grace smiled despite herself and took his hand, letting him lead her indoors. "Yes, my prince."


End file.
